


His Royal Obliviousness

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [210]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Always-a-girl!Cor, Gen, Genderbending, Lady Cor Leonis, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Apparently if she could fool the Crown Prince while wearing a tanktop and form-fitting pants, she didn't have to worry about Niflheim troopers.





	His Royal Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnibard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/gifts).



> Genderbending Prompt: Write me a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD FEMALE COR LEONIS traveling with Regis and the Retinue.  
> 100+ Words Meme

Prince Regis isn't as tall in person as he'd seemed from a distance, to Cor. His Shield, though, was taller and broader in person, blue eyes seeming to pierce right through her, and she took comfort that it wasn't his choice any more than it had been hers. King Mors and Shield Laurestine had decided on this without consulting her-- she was  _ happy _ here in the Citadel, guarding the King, part of those few trusted with his safety. But it wasn't boasting when they said she was damned good at making things dead, and that's what they needed her to do, here; make sure things that came after Prince Regis died and  _ stayed dead. _

So she'd go. Even with the Shield's son glaring at her. She was determined to do it. It would-- it would maybe even be like a vacation, a little. What were the odds of any Niflheim attack squad even finding them inside the King's Wall?

"Prince Regis, this is Cor Leonis."

"Your Highness," Cor greeted him, recalling the way that she'd been taught to say it, the proper motions to go through, Crownsguard Army to the Crown.

His Highness stared at her, and for a wild moment, Cor feared  _ he _ saw through her too, through the posture and clothes cut to make her seem just another one of the guys. She was a soldier, and if Niflheim thought she  _ wasn't, _ then... (That was a fear, often. She had reached that age to recognize that she could be  _ recognized, _ that she wouldn't necessarily be brushed off as just some boy too young and dumb to know what he was doing, apt to get himself killed if he were lucky. Nobody heard good things about POWs, after all.)

"You're not seriously wearing that, are you? Laurestine, we're supposed to be going incognito! Cor, please tell me you have something that's not Crownsguard standard issue?" She blinked, taken aback, and then shook her head. Regis clapped his hands. "Right! Weskham, can you..? We can't take him out looking like that."

"We're not due to leave out for another hour. We've time."

Laurestine cast a brief glance at the ceiling, and Cor shot him a curious look. But all he said when he looked back down at her was, "Good luck, Leonis. Keep His Highness in one piece."

"Yes Sir."

Then the Prince took her fucking  _ shopping, _ and suddenly Cor owned another six outfits (all of which were singularly more expensive than her entire year's income) and her palm had become well-acquainted with her face.

Apparently if she could fool the Crown Prince while wearing a tanktop and form-fitting pants, she didn't have to worry about Niflheim troopers, and she wasn't actually sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not.


End file.
